princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Sand Creature
Sand Creatures are a byproduct of the Sands of Time’s ability to corrupt living things with the Corruption of the Sands. Biography Sands of Time The first time wherein Sand Creatures are encountered, the Prince of Persia, a fledging warrior and son of King Sharaman, was tricked into opening the Hourglass of Time by India’s Vizier in Azad. The Sands transformed everyone in its path into misshapen and hostile creatures that attacked living beings spared from the Sands’ powers on sight. The Prince and Farah, a captured Princess of India, fought the hordes of the transformed subjects of Azad, which included his father, the King. Depending on the concentration of Sand within a certain area, the Prince and Farah fought an untold number of enemies at a single time, aided by the Dagger of Time --- a weapon used to recapture the Sands that worked in conjunction with the Hourglass of Time. As creatures made of Sand they possessed no bodily fluids typically found in mammals or insects; when struck with the Prince’s sword, the Dagger or Farah’s arrows, a light would emit from their bodies. Sand Creatures appeared to possess no higher cognitive functions beyond retaining the ability to fight human victims or combatants such as the Prince. Though Sand Creatures are vulnerable to natural elements like water, they step into the element without major damage or “death” occurring. The latter can be said of the Sands Creatures that later encountered on the Island of Time and in Babylon Warrior Within Created by and from the Empress of Time herself, the Sand Creatures the Prince later encountered were created on the Island of Time One such creature, the Dahaka, was created from the Sands to guard the timeline should it ever be tampered with. In the event time is altered to the point of creating a new timeline, the Dahaka would hunt down the individual responsible and kill them in order to restore the natural order of the timeline. In a change, the Sands Creatures encountered on the Prince’s way to the Island of Time maintained sentience and personality. Enemies like the aforementioned Dahaka and Shadee or Sand Raiders could taunt the Prince during combat and bleed out as though they were human. The Sand Creatures on the Island of Time are more aggressive and appear to be stronger than the Sand Creatures in Azad. However, there are some instances of beasts, such as the Brute, Thrall and Spike Beasts that are completely feral and rely on brute strength alone. The Two Thrones Upon Empress of Time’s death, the Sands of Time (once erased from the timeline as a result of the Prince’s meddling) were once again unleashed an unsuspected populace by the Vizier (who was spared his death at the hands of the Prince in the restored timeline) and transformed many of Babylon’s warriors and workers into monsters that turned against the Prince. The Vizier himself was transformed by the Sands into an immortal creature. Not unlike the Sand Creatures encountered on the Island of Time, the creatures in Babylon are highly aggressive and durable; their strength makes them harder to kill and thus the Prince must develop new tactics in which to defeat or dispatch them (silently or otherwise). Particular Sand Creatures that guard Sand Gates that allow the Vizier to travel from one place to another in Babylon at a quicker time. They absorb Sand from the Gate by breathing in through the space wherein the jaw used to be as human men. Guards can summon more Sand Creatures by striking its sword into the center of the Gate, making them the most dangerous of the creatures when the Prince comes across a gate. Because the Prince has been tainted by the Sands themselves, he can absorb and retrieve sand once an enemy is defeated or a Gate is deactivated. The absorption of the Sands strengthens his darker half, the Dark Prince. Known Sand Creatures Sands of Time :Main article: Enemies in The Sands of Time *Sand Servants *Harem Sand Creatures *Metal Chain Sand Creatures *Red Sand Guards *Blue Sand Guards *Blue Sand Generals *Sand Bats *Sand Birds *Sand Blacksmiths *Sand Warrior *Scarabs Warrior Within *Assassins *Bladedancers *Brute *Crow *Crow Master *Dahaka *Executioners *Griffon *Imperial Guards *Raiders *Kaileena *Keeper *Scavenger *Shadow *Shadee *Silhouette *Thrall The Two Thrones *Chameleon *Dark Prince *Enchantress *Hunter Hounds *Illusions *Klompa *Mahasti *Reptus *Sand Archers *Sand Gate Guard *Sand Guards *Stone Golem *Thrall *Twin Warriors *Vizier's Generals *Zurvan/Vizier Trivia *It should be noted that anyone fully corrupted by the Sands of Time is, effectively, Immortal. Though they're still ways to kill them. Only those possessing any of the Artifacts of Time can kill the creatures. If they aren't present, they will not be killed and become reanimated . References Category:Enemies Category:Sand Enemies Category:Two Thrones Enemies Category:Warrior Within Enemies Category:Sands of Time Enemies Category:Sands of Time Category:Warrior Within Category:Two Thrones Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Warrior Within Characters Category:Two Thrones Characters Category:Sands of Time Characters